A Dispute
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-Shot. KiriBaku and TodoMomo. For HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 on discord.) A pissed Katsuki Bakugou challenged his classmates to see who is the better ice-skater.


**Dang. This is my 3rd BNHA fanfic now and wow. I didn't expect to write that much sdgfjs**

 **This fic is requested and dedicated to my friend,** **HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 on discord, who recently got into BNHA months ago and she's a huge KiriBaku fan. ;w;**

 **This request fic actually started when I doubted myself if I ever start a writing commission. She said she wants to commission but I said my friends receive free commission. Since I also haven't written a BNHA fanfic for a while, I asked if she ever wants to request a fic. She requested KiriBaku and TodoMomo having an ice skating competition and this happened. I hope you guys will like it! ;w;**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated T because Lord Explosion Murder has a potty mouth.**

* * *

"YOU FUCKING SHITTY HAIR!"

Momo and Shoto stopped on their tracks. They looked at each other, eyes looked surprised yet curious about the familiar voice they've heard, before turning their heads to the frozen lake.

As they expected, they saw their classmates, Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishima, in the frozen lake. They were both wearing ice skates and explosions were coming out from Katsuki's hands, making him levitate from the ground.

Eijirou, on the other hand, had his eyes closed as he was scratching his head. He was chuckling at Katsuki's angry face. People who were ice skating on the frozen lake were also looking at the duo. They were either curious or pissed to have their peace interrupted by the two teenaged boys.

"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING TO FUCKING GLIDE AND PIVOT FOR ONE FUCKING HOUR AND I'M STILL NOT LEARNING HOW TO FUCKING ICE SKATE!"

Shoto's face was indifferent, but on the inside, he was amused to know that the great and prideful Katsuki Bakugou couldn't ice skate.

"That's because it takes time to learn it!" Eijirou chuckled louder. He placed his hands on his hips. He was very amused to see Katsuki using his explosions to make himself hover from the ground. He told him that he could simply place his hands on his arms to balance himself on the frozen lake, but Katsuki was too prideful to rely on him. "Even when Mina taught me how to ice skate, I'm still having a hard time balancing myself at times!"

"YOU SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!" Katsuki yelled as people kept on staring at him.

"Bakugou! Kirishima!"

The two teenagers stopped and turned to their right. They saw their classmates, Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki approaching them. From the looks of it, they seemed to be skating on the ice with ease, which made Katsuki pissed. How dare ponytail and icy-hot were better at ice skating than him?!

"Hey, Yaoyorozu! Hey, Todoroki!" Eijirou waved his hand and smiled at his classmates. "What are you two doing here?"

Momo stopped in front of the boys and tried to balance herself on the ice. Shoto saw her struggling and grabbed her hand. He placed it on his left shoulder to help steady herself on the ice. Momo blushed at this but decided to shrug it off.

"Ah," Momo started speaking. "We're just having a stroll around the park." She replied. She didn't know if this was considered a date or just a friendly stroll. The girls were teasing her that it was a date since Shoto personally invited her, but she knew he just wanted to get out of the house. Shoto did mention that he didn't like to see his father today and she happened to be the only one free around this time.

"Oh," Eijirou rose an eyebrow. His smile returned. "That's cool. It's nice to see you two spending time outside of the classroom!"

"Thank you," Momo nodded. "But how about you two? I can tell that you're teaching Bakugou how to ice skate."

"SHUT UP, PONYTAIL! HE IS _NOT_ TEACHING ME!" Katsuki loudly responded. Momo's sweat just dropped from her forehead as an awkward smile lit up on her face.

"Then how come you're using your explosions instead of standing on the ice?" Shoto asked, unaware that he made Katsuki more pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, HALF AND HALF BASTARD?!" Katsuki snapped. Anger and irritation were written all over his face. He looked like an angry bull ready to charge at the red cape in front of it. The red cape in Katsuki's eyes was Shoto Todoroki in this case.

"I said you're not standing on the ice," Shoto repeated with a blank face.

This made Katsuki explode. More explosions from his hands popped out as his blood continued boiling. Kids started skating away from UA's students and approached their parents, mostly frightened at Katsuki's behaviour.

Eijirou's sweat just dropped at this. He was used to Katsuki's volatile personality; this was nothing new for him.

Momo's eyes widened. She took a glance at Shoto who was still wearing a poker face. She was scared at what Katsuki would do to Shoto but she knew Shoto was perfectly capable of handling himself. Besides, fighting each other wasn't allowed too. Katsuki knew that rule, right?

"ARE YOU FUCKING UNDERESTIMATING ME, ICY-HOT?!" Katsuki yelled, sending threatening glares at the youngest Todoroki child.

This didn't affect Shoto, however. His face remained indifferent and he just shrugged at Katsuki's words.

An explosion came out of Katsuki's hands. He clenched his fist and let himself land on the frozen water. Instead of standing up, however, he wobbled and struggled to do so. Kirishima saw this and grabbed his hands, placing it on his shoulders. Katsuki just screamed at this, scaring and surprising more children around the park.

"YOU SHITTY HAIR! STOP HELPING ME! I CAN STAND ON MY OWN!"

"Not while you're struggling to balance yourself," Kirishima replied. Explosions came out from Katsuki's hands and he just activated his hardening Quirk. His clothes suffered from that, however.

"Bakugou, calm down. Not everyone's good at anything. Just let Kirishima teach you," Momo advised. She then activated her Quirk and tried to make a new winter coat for Eijirou. Once she was done, she handed it to her classmate.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu, but you didn't need to make one," Eijirou replied. He removed one of Katsuki's hands on his shoulder to accept the red winter coat.

"Don't be. I'm fine with it," Momo replied with a smile.

Katsuki continued yelling. He tried moving his legs to balance himself but all he did was make himself lose his balance more. Eijirou stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. Katsuki stopped, bit his lip and turned his face away from his classmates. He then gritted his teeth. "This is bullshit."

"Relax, will ya? I'll teach you how to skate. Just be patient!" Eijirou patted his chest while Katsuki just snarked at his words.

"Good luck with that," Shoto said, bringing back Katsuki's anger.

"IS THAT AN INSULT, ICY-HOT?!" Katsuki snapped; Shoto just shrugged. "THAT'S IT!" He raised his left hand and explosions came out from it. "IF YOU'RE SO DAMN GOOD AT THIS THEN KIRISHIMA AND I CHALLENGE YOU AND PONYTAIL! WE WILL SEE WHO ARE THE BETTER ICE SKATERS!"

Shoto's face was still nonchalant. He just looked at Momo who seemed worried about the situation.

"NOW DO YOUR FUCKING JOB, SHITTY HAIR! TEACH THE FUCK OUTTA ME!" Katsuki exclaimed while Eijirou sighed.

"Just don't mind him," Eijirou said and gave them an apologetic look. Shoto raised his eyebrow while Momo giggled awkwardly.

"TEACH ME NOW!" Katsuki moved away from Shoto and Momo, dragging Eijirou with him. "WE'RE WASTING TIME HERE!"

"Alright, alright, geez, man, be patient! If you keep on ice skating like this, you'll destroy the lake as well!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST TEACH ME!"

Once the two were away from them, Momo just sighed. She removed her hand on Shoto's shoulder. "We should just continue our stroll...or do you mind ice skating instead?"

Shoto looked at her and shrugged. "I kinda like ice skating, but," He grabbed Momo's hands once he saw her swaying. "I think I should teach you on how to balance yourself on the ice."

"Oh," Momo blushed. Her hands may be covered with gloves, but she could feel Shoto's warmth coming from his hands. Or was it because of his Quirk? "Y-You don't have to!" She exclaimed. "I mean I can always find a tutor! I may love learning but there are some things that take time to learn. I guess ice-skating is one of them." Her cheeks flushed deeply. She couldn't believe she just rambled again.

She was surprised to feel Shoto squeezing her hands. She looked up to see him smiling. It was rare for Shoto to smile and seeing it brought a warm feeling forming in her chest. He looked so peaceful when he smiles.

"I don't mind. We're here anyway, so I might as well teach you."

Momo gulped and slowly bobbed her head. Well, if he insisted, she couldn't deny his offer. Squeezing his hands, she let him guide her across the ice-skating rink. Shoto's hands were enough guidance to let her freely and gracefully skate.

Momo's heart couldn't stop beating wildly. The way Shoto was holding her hand while skating with her made her feel both secure and nervous. She just hoped no one from her classmates or schoolmates would see or care about this. She noticed Shoto stopped and she did the same. She assumed it was time for her lesson. Was she ready? What if she failed?

Her thoughts suddenly vanished when he kept his hands on hers just to make sure she wouldn't fall. Momo trusts Shoto; she knew he would keep her safe. Taking a deep breath, she stood on the ice for a few moments and tried to balance herself.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE LIGHT WHILE ICE-SKATING?!" Katsuki screamed and smacked Eijirou's head.

Eijirou sighed at this and removed his hands on Katsuki's shoulders. "That's because you have to be graceful while ice skating! The ice is dangerous and skating on it with full force is just dangerous!"

"WELL, I EAT DANGER FOR BREAKFAST SO I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Katsuki retorted. He wobbled again and almost fell, but Eijirou thankfully placed his hands on his waist and pulled him back up.

"Just try to be graceful, man!" Eijirou repeated.

Katsuki growled and placed his hands on Eijirou's shoulder. From a distant, they looked like a couple dancing on the ice.

"Now balance yourself. You don't want Yaoyorozu and Todoroki beat us, don't ya?"

Eijirou's words did nothing but to trigger and fire up Katsuki's determination. "NO FUCKING WAY!" He removed his hands on Eijirou's shoulders and let his arm rest on it. "LET ME GO, KIRISHIMA!"

"Dude?!" Eijirou's eyes widened. His mouth opened wide as he stared at his companion. "Are you serious?! You can't even balance yourself!"

Then and there, he saw Katsuki's determined face. It was exactly like the one he showed in the sports festival. He gulped and let go of his hands on Katsuki's waist. Katsuki activated his Quirk; explosions came out of his hand, causing him to move away from Eijirou.

Katsuki turned around and started moving his legs. His feet glided and pivoted around the ice as he turned. He continued doing so until he was able to skate around the rink with ease. He laughed as explosions came out of his hands to increase his speed. "WHO'S THE ONE WHO CAN'T ICE SKATE NOW, EXTRAS?!"

Every child and adult just looked at Katsuki. Most went out of the rink and onto the snowy ground to avoid the explosive boy skating past them.

Shoto heard this and he just ignored Katsuki's words. He just watched Momo balanced herself until she was able to do it on her own. He smiled at that. "You did it." He said nonchalantly, but Momo knew he was happy while saying that.

Momo smiled; she felt achieved just by learning how to balance herself on the ice. "Thank you, Todo—"

Just as she was about to finish saying his name, Katsuki skated right past them. His explosions caused a strong wind coming behind him. This surprised Momo, making her wobble. She failed how to balance herself because of Katsuki, causing her to fall. Luckily, Shoto caught her by placing his hands on her waist. He pulled her up while she just blushed at how close they were. She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin.

"T-Thank you again, Todoroki," She replied and pushed herself away from him. Shoto just nodded.

Katsuki continued skating and stopped in front of Eijirou. However, he didn't know how to stop himself from skating. He gritted his teeth and placed his hands in a vertical position. He hovered in the air to stop himself from skating. Eijirou laughed at this and skated closer to him.

"I guess the next lesson is to teach you how to stop!" Eijirou placed his arm around Katsuki's shoulder.

Katsuki grumbled at this and deactivated his Quirk. He landed on the frozen water and tried to balance himself. He successfully managed to then he folded his arms across his chest. "TAKE THAT, ICY-HOT!" He yelled. "I MANAGED HOW TO ICE SKATE! YOU CAN'T UNDERESTIMATE ME NOW!"

Shoto just looked at him. His face looked bored.

"I LEARNED HOW TO ICE SKATE IN LESS THAN A DAY! LET ME SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT MY RECORD WITH YOUR SHITTY SKILLS!"

Eijirou's face twisted at this. He looked at his classmates and muttered an apology at them. He patted Katsuki's chest, causing him to stop. "Come on, dude!" He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the rink. "Let's just have some snowball fight next."

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled and followed Eijirou. "Fine, whatever. I still won though. Icy-hot and his girlfriend didn't defeat me!"

"Yeah, dude!" Eijirou encouraged. "You beat 'em, alright!"

"HELL YEAH I DID!"

Momo just sighed and grabbed Shoto's hand. She too took him away from the rink. "Thanks again for teaching me, Todoroki. I appreciate it."

A small smile appeared on Shoto's lips. "It's nothing, but thanks for thanking me."

Momo smiled as she removed her ice skates. She stood up and the two continued their stroll around the park.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"Bakugou, you're not allowed to use your explosions! That's not fair!"

Katsuki's smile converted into a devilish smug; Eijirou found it as a very 'manly' smug, nonetheless. Katsuki then scooped some snow on the ground and rolled it into a ball. He raised his arms and threw the giant snowball he made. He activated his Quirk and yelled, "DIE, SHITTY HAIR!"

Eijirou sighed and used his arms to shield himself as he activated his Quirk. Well, if Katsuki used his Quirk then he should as well.


End file.
